


Those Lips So Red

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beware of Feels, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Brocest is the best, Brother Feels, Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Child in love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Consensual, Consensual underage, Crying, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't say I didn't warn you, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally unstable, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, First Kiss, First Love, First oc fic, Gay, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I gave myself feels, Incest, Interrupted Wedding, Is the best, Kissing, Life Saving, Little Brothers, Long Shot, Love, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Mabye not your cup of tea, Major Original Character(s), Male Slash, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Shakespeare, Mentions of Wedding, Mentions of weddings, Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Mouth-to-Mouth, Nightmares, Not A Fanfiction, Older Brother/Younger Brother, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pain Train, Panic Attacks, Passion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Princes & Princesses, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Read at Your Own Risk, Repressed Feelings, Romance, Royal brothers, Royalty, Running Away, Self-Denial, Sibling Incest, So many tags, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Taboo, Tears, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unconsciousness, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, a little dark, brocest, brother kink, consensual taboo, fairy tale slash, fleeing, gay brothers, its gay, my cup of tea, my story, passionate kissing, please read and review, poor boys, psychological suffering, relationship, royal family, so much pain, teenage love, this gave me feels, trigger warning, unestablished, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Floritzel is heartbroken when his big brother Aaron, is getting married. In the end though, Aaron saves his brother in more ways than one.





	Those Lips So Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I publish an original story of mine on any site. Hope you like it!

Once, there lived two princes: Aaron and his younger brother, Floritzel.  
Aaron had been seventeen for a few months, all tall and gangly, yet well built, sculpted like a god. Golden brown curls floated across his shoulders, a petite, upturned nose, deep forest green eyes and cupid bow lips. Those cheekbones of his could surely cut a paper in two.

Floritzel however, had just turned thirteen. A halo of golden locks ended just above his shoulders. Sparkling blue eyes, the shade of cornflowers, small nose pointing forwards, rosy cheeks with dimples when those rosebud lips of his turned upwards. Not quite as built as his brother, why he was a mere youth, but you could see the beginning of muscles on his arms, torso and legs.  
When they were embracing one another, their bodies pressing close, Floritzel could scarcely reach up to his brother's chest.  
They where left alone in the world when Aaron was the age of ten and taken care of by their aging uncle.  
The two boys had always been there for one another. Many a time, Aaron would comfort his little brother when he was forced to reexperience the death of their parents during the night.  
Aaron, too, was haunted by those same memories in his dreams, although he tried his best to hide it from his little brother.  
The first night Floritzel had heard Aaron scream in terror and pain, his older brother had been awake for a few hours (Floritzel had had some difficulty falling asleep himself), terrified of the thought of yet another nightmare to snare him in his sleep.  
Floritzel threw himself out of bed, heart pounding as though it had in mind to escape his chest once and for all.  
Reaching his bedroom door, Floritzel pushed it open, not caring if he woke anyone else in the process, feet hardly touching the floor in his haste to the dorm room which belonged to his brother.  
After what seemed like forever, Floritzel finally entered, moving hastily towards his goal. He tried to shake Aaron awake, all the while repeating loud enough for his brother to hear: "Aaron, wake up! It's only a nightmare!"  
All of a sudden, a fist connected with his bottom lip, splitting it. Floritzel draw a sharp breath, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. When he looked up, two forest green eyes were staring right back at him. They traveled hastily down towards his mouth, drops of blood trickling down his chin.  
"Oh, my god, Floritzel!" I'm so sorry!" Aaron cried. Cautiously, trembling hands reached out, fingertips lightly trailing the broken lip. Floritzel closed his eyes, shuddering slightly at the delicious sensation. "Don't-don't worry about it". The younger brother had trouble forming words. His tongue tasted iron when it lapped at the wound. He caught Aaron's gaze, fixed upon that tongue.

 

Floritzel had been forced by their uncle to help with the wedding preparations. His smiling face (though his heart wept) fooled everyone except his brother. Of course. "Floritzel, are you okay?" A warm and soft hand landed heavily on his shoulder. How will I ever be okay?! You are claiming another! He wanted to scream, but all that came out were a few salty droplets. Aaron reached out his other hand, wiping at them. Floritzel however turned away and started to run, ignoring the calling of his name. 

Aaron worried his bottom lip. His brother was nowhere to be found. He'd searched in all their favorite places. His thoughts were distracted by the sound of trumpets. His bride to be was finally arriving. 

She was beautiful, the unknown princess that had been chosen by his uncle, but she looked nothing like Floritzel...he shook his head. "What kind of person am I, lusting after my brother?" he thought.  
As the older prince and the princess, were about to kneel before the priest, a messenger rushed in. "My lord, I have received a note from your brother! It seems like he is in great danger!" Aaron took it and read silently:

"My Dearest,  
You deserve to live in happiness with your new wife, not having to care for me. I don't deserve to be your brother.  
I will forever love you, this love that cannot be."

 

All of a sudden, Aaron found it hard to swallow. He grabbed at his heart, a whimper escaping his dry lips, chest heaving at an alarming pace.  
His bride to be tried to calm him, but the prince wasn't paying attention to the princess anymore. Without looking at anyone, he hastily made his way towards the stable where he mounted his horse, not caring in the slightest about the stable boy who stood ready to help him.

A still form rested in the water, the pale, lifeless face of his brother just above the surface of the calm lake. The tale of Ophelia came to his mind as he hastily made his way towards what had to be his brother. Their uncle had told them that the young lady in the story "Hamlet" had thrown herself in a lake as the result of Prince Hamlet rejecting her. Some claimed that she had fallen, that it had been an accident.  
Aaron felt his legs moving on their own accord and before he new it, he was stripping himself off of his heavier garments, he, too, was floating in the water, moving his arms and legs as fast as he could. It was not long before he could reach (he refused to think "the body") his brother. Finally, one of his own, trembling hands clutched a cold, still one.  
A few agonizing minutes later, he finally reached the shore, cradling his brother to his chest, he got out of the water and down on his knees, simultaneously laying his unconscious sibling on the soft grass. Swiftly, he moved his trembling fingers to Floritzel's pulse point. At first, in a heart stopping moment, searching desperately, it was so weak that he feared he had missed it. The relief that washed over him when he found it however was so great that he would have surely fainted had he not been on his knees.  
Aaron rarely begged, but now the word "please" tumbled from his tounge again and again. Hot, salty droplets threatening to escape the corners of his eyes. The only sound his ears managed to pick up at the moment was that of the pulse beating in his own veins. Had his heart escaped his chest to beat high up in his throat?  
He knew how to behave in situations like this, knew how to perform cardiac resuscitation. Pressing his own lips to his brothers' he tried to bring him back to life, giving of his own breath and warmth.  
This was not how he had imagined (there had been times when he hadn't been able to hold back from such fantasies) sharing his first kiss with his brother: pale, cold (oh god so very cold, please don't be dead, I can't live without you), unresponsive lips against his own, desperate ones.  
Varying between pressing short and hard on his brothers chest with both his hands and breathing air through his lips, he proceeded until- a violent shudder passed through the pale, smooth chest beneath his hands. Water was coughed up and eyelids fluttered open. Cornflower blue depths found their focus on forest green ones. "You saved me."  
"Of course! How can you believe otherwise?!" Aaron reached out a hand to push a golden lock of hair from his brother's forehead, but Floritzel turned away, those blue orbs fluttering shut, long, dark lashes grazing the pale skin beneath, a heartfelt sigh ascaped those rosebud lips.  
"Floritzel." No response. "Floritzel, please, look at me!" His hand once more reached for those delicate features, fingertips brushing smooth cheekbones that tinged a soft pink.  
Floritzels eyes were gazing into his own now.  
"Why, Aaron?"  
"Why what?"  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm referring to!"  
"Oh, my dearest, isn't it crystal clear to you? I left my bride, I left all the guests. I left my own wedding to be with you!"  
Although unsteady and weak, Floritzel still managed to reach up. As they gazed at each other, he thought "An angel is walking the Earth in the shape of my brother." Placing both his hands on either side of his big brother's head, he brought it down towards his own. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, tongues soon joining the battle for indeed, it was a battle. A battle of hunger that wished to be satisfied, although, at the time it seemed impossible. When they finally broke apart, it was because of the need to breathe. 

As the two brothers were finally seated on Aaron's horse (Aaron could feel his brother's body pressed tightly against his own, arms wrapped firmly around his middle) on their way home, both of them had the same thought in their heads: what would happen when they returned? As long as they had each other, all would be well.


End file.
